


Wrong Malfoy, Mr. Potter

by Applepie3399



Series: Like Father, Like Son [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, M/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/pseuds/Applepie3399
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is not fully awaken yet and it's not his fault Scorpius looks so much like Draco from behind. It really isn't!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Malfoy, Mr. Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Draco and Harry (both divorcees) have been together for almost a year. They've started dating during their sons' final year at Hogwarts and they've moved in together recently. Albus and Scorpius have been living together in a different house after their graduation.

Harry cracked an eye open, trying to chase the sleep away. Lazily, he turned to the side, his hand searching for Draco but finding the other part of the bed already empty. Sighing in disappointment, Harry stood up and stumbled to the bathroom and shortly after that to the kitchen for his morning wake-up coffee. 

Hearing a grunting from the other side of the kitchen door, Harry smiled to himself. He silently opened the door and his smile grew into a grin. Draco was stretched over the counter top, reaching for the handle of the window so he could close it, but not quite reaching it yet. Another frustrated grunt combined with the tight pants covering but not hiding at all that fine arse and slightly parted legs were enough incentive for Harry’s cock to start showing interest. Harry may not have woken up completely yet but his lower anatomy sure was wide awake. 

He palmed the front of his trousers twice without thinking before stepping towards the struggling blond silently and planting his hands firmly on those narrow and inviting hips. Pressing his front against the firm arse, he bent forward so his mouth could reach the blond man’s neck and sucked on the spot just below the ear. A surprised gasp and almost inaudible moan brought a smirk to Harry’s lips.

He ground into the blond’s arse, his trousers already tight, and whispered into the other’s ear before nibbling on it, just like Draco liked.

“Morning, beautiful.”

His blissful moment was cut short quite abruptly when the blond responded. Harry couldn’t recall being that shocked in years. He most definitely did not expect that! But alas, it happened regardless.

“Morning to you, too, Mr. Potter. Is this how you usually greet my father in the mornings?”

Fuck. Fuck! FUCK! Harry was wide awake now. Wide awake and frozen in place, his mind providing him nothing articulate to say beyond FUCK! and SHIT! 

Scorpius, on the other hand, was quite amused by the situation. He shifted and turned around with a bit of difficulty, facing Harry, his hip pressing against the still aroused cock and eliciting a sharp gasp from Harry that seemed to bring the older wizard abruptly into reality once again. 

He stepped back so quickly he almost fell to his arse, removing his hands from Scorpius as if burned. Damn, he had just sucked on the neck of his son’s best friend. Fucking hell! He had just ground his cock against the arse of his lover’s son! Merlin’s balls! 

Harry’s eyes were bulging and his mouth dropped in a horrified expression and Scorpius just couldn’t keep the amused chuckle. And being a Malfoy, he most definitely wouldn’t let such a golden situation go without teasing at least a bit. 

“We must look quite alike from behind, my father and I. Or perhaps it’s time for new glasses. Or…” Scorpius trailed and took a few steps towards Harry, his hips swinging in the same manner Draco’s did when he was trying to seduce. So enticing…

Harry was horrified by that thought and took a few steps back, keeping the distance between Scorpius and himself. Damn, the boy looked so much like Draco. Harry hasn’t noticed when the eighteen-year-old has grown so much. He has turned from a lanky tall teenager into a very attractive young adult with gorgeous—

Goddammit! Bad train of thoughts! Bad thoughts! He almost didn’t hear Scorpius next words thanks to the screaming in his head.

“-Or you knew exactly who I was and-“

Harry made a horrified sound of protest, cutting Scorpius mid-sentence. He didn’t want to hear the rest of it! Especially not with that voice Scorpius was using! And then the boy (the ADULT! – Harry internally corrected himself, not that it made him feel much better, mind you) licked his lips and bit the lower one in an unmistakably seductive way and Harry lost it. Excuses spilled from his lips in such an incomprehensible way that Scorpius found it hard to understand. But among the variety of distressed sounds Harry was making, he managed to catch a few “I didn’t know!”, “I wouldn’t!”, “Not if I knew!”, and “I swear!”

It seemed that Scorpius just couldn’t keep up his act anymore because a stifled laughter reached Harry’s ears. He hasn’t realized his vision has unfocused. He forced his eyes on Scorpius again to see him moving towards him. This time, however, Harry noticed that there was not a trace of his seductive strut so he didn’t feel the need to step back again. He was feeling humiliated enough as it was. 

Scorpius stopped in front of him and smirked, pointing at the front of Harry pants, which much to Harry’s horror and mortification was still more tented than it should be.

“I’m sure my father will gladly take care of your little-“ Scorpius paused a second, eyes looking down for a second before returning to Harry’s face again. He was smiling almost innocently. “pardon - big problem. He’s in his study.”

With those words Scorpius stepped to the side and bypassed Harry, opening the door before stopping again. Harry wanted to groan. Leave it to Malfoys to prolong a horrible and humiliating situation. Scorpius really was his father’s son. 

“Oh, and Mr. Potter, now I see where Al got it from. I’m so pleased he inherited that particular piece of anatomy from you. So very **_pleased_** , indeed.” 

With a flash of a smile Scorpius left an even more stunned Harry to gape at the closed door. His mind a complete mess, Harry stumbled to a chair and sat down heavily, resting his head in his hands. Merlin, what a fucked up morning! And the window was still open.

*************

“-and that’s how I told your dad about us.” Scorpius concluded, looking extremely smug with himself and trying not to laugh at Albus who was watching him with wide eyes and slack jaw. 


End file.
